List of Characters
Here is a comprehensive list of every character present in the roleplay. If you are part of the RP and have a character that isn't listed here, please notify us. A template for a character page can be found here. A reference list for the font colors each character uses can be found here. A page listing the power levels of each character can be found here. Every page relating to characters can also be found here. 'Notes' *If the name has an apostrophe('), that means the character has not yet physically appeared in the roleplay. *If the name has an asterisk(*), that means the character is currently deceased. *If the name has two asterisks(**), that means the character was killed before the events of the RP. 'The Final Stand' A ragtag group of rebels who have made it their goal to bring Yharim's corrupt empire to the ground. Although they started as only three members, they have accumulated many more throughout their travels. 'The Original Trio' The first three members of the Final Stand, who can be considered its founders. They are considered to be the protagonists of the story. *Steve *Michael *Bob 'Other Group Members' Those who joined the trio on their quest, either joining their group or taking residence in their village. *Seony *Sylia *Deedee *Mercurius *Angelyn *Pirate *Permafrost *Cryogen *The Reformed Soldiers 'Ocean Kingdom' Refugees from the destruction of the Ocean Kingdom. *Tritan *Amidias *Duke Fishron 'Allies' Those allied with the rebels. They are not officially part of the group, but share a common enemy. *Nahlyn *The Leviathan *Zerera *Calamitas *Queen Bee 'The Light' A fearsome force lead by Tyrant King Yharim, consisting of a handful of gods, along with tens of thousands of creatures human or otherwise, that serve under the Tyrant. These creatures primarily exist to carry out the Tyrant's influence across the globe, and to eradicate everything opposed to him, but certain members have more important roles. These are those important members. 'The Elite Circle' The highest ranking officials of the Army, including the Tyrant himself. Each of which the Tyrant is personally acquainted with and allows to live in his palace. Certain members of the Elite also command their own portion of the Army. Despite their rank, Yharim will not hesitate to personally kill any of his Elite should they double-cross him. *[[Yharim|'Yharim']] *[[Yharon|'Yharon']] *[[Pseudo-Calamitas|'Pseudo-Calamitas']] *[[Devourer of Gods|'The Devourer of Gods']] *[[Draedon|'Draedon']] *[[The Slime God|'The Slime God']] *[[General Corsanor|'General Haileevs Corsanor']]* *[[Anahita|'Anahita']] 'Sentinels of the Devourer' A trio of cosmic being bound by a pact to serve the Devourer of Gods to their demise. Their main task currently is hunting down Providence, but the Devourer may occasionally order them to do his current bidding, or, in the case of Signus, hunt down and assassinate a desired individual. *[[Ceaseless Void|'The Ceaseless Void']] *[[Storm Weaver|'The Storm Weaver']] *[[Signus|'Signus']] 'Slime God Disciples' The Disciples of the Slime God are a group of 3 creatures of various species that serve the Slime God in one way or another. As the Slime God is capable of fulfilling their task of protecting Yharim, they are instead assigned tasks that are usually more of benefit for the Slime God rather than Yharim. There were originally 5, however 2 of them, Bob and Seony, ended up rebelling against them, though the Dark Emperor was later hired. Additionally, The Slime Core was later slain. *[[King Slime|'The King Slime']] *[[The Dark Emperor|'The Dark Emperor']] *[[Goozma|'Goozma']] *[[Slime Core|'The Slime Core']]* 'Other Members' These are the other members of the army who either have no significant role or serve indirectly. *[[Brothers|'Catastrophe' and Cataclysm]] *[[Plaguebringer Goliath|'The Plaguebringer Goliath']]* *[[Skeletron|'Skeletron']]* *Beaky the Bumblebirb' *[[Plantera|'Plantera']]* 'Cthulhians' Cthulhu and its followers, all of which are currently seeking to either reclaim the Dark Lord's Soul, or find Xeroc's soul. Either of which hold enough power to allow the Dark Lord to return. They also control the spread of the Crimson, anything succumbing to it falling directly under the control of Cthulhu's Brain. 'Dark Gods' Being who emerged from the Void, led to Terraria by their current leader, Cthulhu. They are currently seeking either their leader or Xeroc's soul. Either of which have enough power to allow the Dark Lord to reform. *[[Cthulhu|'The Brain of Cthulhu']] *[[Moon Lord|'The Moon Lord']] *[[Noxus|'Noxus']] *[[Dusking|'Dusking']] *[[Coznix|'Coznix']]* 'Crimspawn' Beings who have succumbed to and/or serve the Crimson. They currently exist only to defend the source of the Red Plague and spread it throughout the planet. *[[Perforators|'The Perforators']] *[[Slime God Trio|'The Crimulan Slime God']]* *[[Wall of Flesh|'The Wall of Flesh']]* *Eye of Cthulhu* 'Starspawn' Being who have succumbed to the Astral Infection, currently existing only to spread it further. *Astrum Deus *Astrum Aureus *[[Slime God Trio|'The Astrageldon Slime']]** 'The Corruption' Creatures associated with the Corruption. *[[Hive Mind|'The Hive Mind']]* *[[Slime God Trio|'The Ebonian Slime God']]* *Eater of Worlds* 'The Five Elementals' The Five Elementals refer to the five original Sisters, the first sapient beings created in Terraria. They each represent a major aspect of the world. *[[Brimstone Elemental|'The Brimstone Elemental']] *[[Water Elemental|'The Water Elemental']] *[[Earth Elemental|'The Earth Elemental']] *[[Cloud Elemental|'The Cloud Elemental']] *[[Sand Elemental|'The Sand Elemental']] 'Disciples of the Light Lord' Beings that serve and worship the Great God Xeroc, intent on reawakening them. They are responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. *[[Firefly|'Firefly']] *[[Lunatic Cultist|'The Lunatic Cultist']] *[[Lunar Pillars|'The Celestial Pillars']] *Ignalius** 'Her Grace' Providence and her loyal devotes. Providence has vowed to spare her followers upon incinerating the population of Terraria. *[[Providence|'Providence']] *[[Profaned Guardians|'The Profaned Guardians']]' *[[Golem|'The Golem']]' 'The Resistance' Those known to have fought in the Resistance, the group of terrarians responsible for Cthulhu's demise. *Permafrost *Gollius** *Daedalus** *[[Silva|'Silva']]** *[[The Slime God|'The Slime God']] 'The New Resistance' Those who participated in the much later Resistance against Yharim's Army, all of whom are believed to have been killed a long time in the past. *[[Braelor|'Braelor']]** *[[Statis|'Statis']]** *Daedalus II** *[[Silva|'Silva']]** 'The Oppressed' them. *Anira' *Asgarrius' *X12' 'Rabbit Kingdom' JUSTICE. *Rajah Rabbit' 'Factionless' These are the characters who follow none of the aforementioned factions and work alone. Most of them are still opposed to Yharim's Forces. *Kebber *Desert Scourge* *Crabulon* *Titan* *Skeletron Prime* *Destroyer* *The Twins* *Calamitas Clone* *[[Xeroc|'Xeroc']]** *"The Guy With Xeroc's Soul"' 'Legacy Characters' Characters that had a role in the RP once, but no longer exist now due to being completely retconned for one reason or another. *Slimy *Raven and Sparrow Sigilia *Siria “Siren” Leviathos *Alveare Apis *Great Sand Shark Category:Characters 'Abstract Entities' They cannot plausibly exist, yet are perfectly existent, in their own twisted plane of reality. *[[Phos|''???]] *[[Inanis|'Inanis''']] here Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages